


口舌之欲

by niclover



Category: Double B - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niclover/pseuds/niclover





	口舌之欲

郑粲右的房间传来有些微弱的敲击键盘的声音，宿舍的隔音并没有那么不好，由此可见他打起游戏来是有多么嗨过头。

他转头看向嘴里含着根棒棒糖闭着眼睛歪在沙发上的金韩彬，像是睡不好似的眉头微微簇起。金知元也跟着皱了皱眉，掏出手机给郑粲右发了条消息。

「韩彬在客厅睡着了，麻烦声音小点吧^ ^」

过了片刻，郑粲右传来回复。

「对不起我会注意的> <！」

自从分层住以后，金知元很少再有像现在这样两人独处一室的机会，他好像很久都没有认真看过金韩彬了。

他看着金韩彬，他的刘海长了很多，此刻垂下来遮住了眉眼，黑色的直发只会显得他看起来  
更加纯良。不怎么爱出门的他，皮肤白的看起来有些透明感。明明是只比自己小一岁的弟弟，可是有时候却能让金知元产生一种他比郑粲右还要小的感觉。

就比如此刻，窝成一团睡觉的小孩子姿势。

金知元的本意只是怕他含着棒棒糖睡觉会把嘴巴磕破，但是当他伸出手凑近金韩彬的脸去拽那根棒子的时候却发现并不是那么容易，圆球形状的糖果被紧闭的牙齿卡在了口腔里，微张的嘴唇顺着均匀的呼吸吐出了甜腻腻的草莓味气息。

他试图把棒棒糖拿出来而轻轻抽动塑料棒，可能是塑料棒磨的金韩彬的嘴唇有些痒，他用舌头把糖果球挪到了口腔壁旁，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇。他的脸颊被糖果撑的鼓起了一个小包，金知元鬼迷心窍地用空闲的手去轻按了两下，果然收获了来自小孩的不满的哼唧声。

“阿西，真是。”

金知元内心产生了一种莫名的情愫，让他有些紧张，他的内心在不停的警示他停下来，可是肢体却先一步支配了他的大脑。

他有些强硬的用棒子撑开了金韩彬的牙齿，粘腻又透亮的粉色糖果抵在了粉嫩的舌尖上，

金知元犹豫了一下，他脑子里涌现出了很多不太好的恶劣想法。

他虽然一直以来很疼爱金韩彬，但是那份疼爱并不是打算铺垫完成这种情色之事。

劣质的人造色素衬得金韩彬的唇舌看起来更加娇艳，透出一丝艳红的媚色。

金知元有些机械化的模拟口交的方式拿着棒棒糖在金韩彬的口腔里捣来捣去，玩弄着他的舌头。

他的心脏从没有跳的这么快，除了耳边传来黏糊糊的水声，他甚至可以听到他的心脏在胸腔中发出的沉闷的撞击声。

金韩彬呜咽了一声，一丝透明的津液溢出了嘴角。

他一个手抖，啵唧一声，棒棒糖就挑过上唇从金韩彬的嘴里滑了出来。

金知元拿着棒棒的手就那样支在那里，糖果球抵在了金韩彬的下唇上，有些色情的声音让他感觉半边身子都麻了。

可是金韩彬却好像还不放过他，睡梦中的他也没消停下来，咂了咂嘴巴，张开了小口吐出舌尖去触碰糖果球。

被温热口腔包裹过的糖果蹭着金韩彬的嘴唇都泛着湿漉漉的水光，

金知元的下体硬的有些难受，他扯开了牛仔裤的拉链，有些宽松的四角裤根本掩盖不了勃起得有些明显的形状。

金知元觉得自己有些趁人之危，手上却没有停止动作。他的手摸上了金韩彬的腿，分开他的双腿把自己的下体嵌入金韩彬的双腿之中，直到金知元的下腹贴上了他的臀部，他才发现金韩彬的裤子已经很明显能看出一个凸起了。

他将金韩彬的裤子拉到臀下一点点的位置，将自己硬得不行的肉棒隔着内裤顶上去。

金韩彬看起来很安静，金知元觉得这样更好摆弄，不同于他喜欢穿宽松的内裤，金韩彬虽然外套总是穿的宽松款，但是在内衣的选择上总是选择更加贴身舒适的，此刻金知元的肉棒顺着金韩彬的臀缝来回的摩擦，溢出的液体顶湿了他穴口处的布料，金知元就一下一下的往那儿不停的戳。

金韩彬身上没什么明显的肌肉，该吃的也没有少吃，只是该长的肉都长到了屁股上，一旦穿了比较贴身的裤子，就会勾勒出一个好看的蜜桃形状。金知元将手从他的内裤边伸进去，附在了他的两边臀瓣开始抓揉。

他的指尖随着他下体不断顶撞的动作而不小心碰到了他的肉穴微微轻陷了进去，他突然感到身下的人的大腿突然微震夹紧了他的腰。

金知元挑了挑眉视线往上看去——

金韩彬的细密的睫毛在微微颤动着。

金知元有些片刻的慌乱，但很快又冷静下来，好兄弟之间互相帮助也是很正常的事，他在心里给自己打气。

他抽出双手，下身微微退开一个安全的距离。

“不准备醒吗？”

身下的小可怜动了一下，颤巍巍的抬起胳膊遮住了脸，跟着

“对不起……Bobby哥……”

这个傻瓜，好像先动手的是我吧。

“为什么要说对不起？”金知元说。

“不想……因为不想结束……”

“……”

是金知元没有想到过的答案。

“故意的？”金知元拉开了金韩彬的手，对上了一双被情欲逼红了的眼角，

金韩彬别过脸去，金知元才发现他的耳朵也红通通的。

金知元觉得红色也很适合他，鲜艳的颜色穿在他身上让他看起来更白，就像甜品店里陈列橱窗里好看的蛋糕，美味而柔软。

金知元嘴里还残留着从刚才金韩彬嘴里偷吃到的草莓味。

“你就这么舒服？”

金韩彬一边摇头一边呜咽着抽搐，眼角被快感逼出几滴泪来。

“会接吻吗？”金知元用大拇指蹭了蹭金韩彬的嘴角问道。

金韩彬晕乎乎的一边摇着头一边说会。

金知元舔了舔刚才手指上沾到了金韩彬嘴角上的糖渍，轻笑了一声。

“算了，反正都没差。”

“把嘴闭起来。”金知元说。

金韩彬双手虚虚的搭着金知元的肩膀，双腿分开跨坐在金知元的大腿上，听了金知元的话显得有些紧张，紧抿住嘴巴盯着他。

“啊……不要这么看我啊……”金知元叹了口气，放在他腰两侧的双手不由自主的用力让他的身体更加贴近对方。

金韩彬有些下垂的眼角，幽深的瞳仁奕奕地闪着水光。从以前到现在都是这样，只要他一直盯着你看，你就想把自己有的东西全都掏出来交给他。

就算没有肌肤相亲，只是隔着彼此的裤子，金知元也能感受到彼此的性器都一样火热。

金知元右手按住了金韩彬的后颈，嘴巴贴着他紧闭的双唇说。

“粲右还在房间哦，不要出声。”

“别……”

金韩彬黑亮亮的眼睛有些惊恐的颤了颤，双手胡乱的想要推开金知元，金知元却没有给他这个机会，一口咬上金韩彬的上唇开始舔吻。

他勾出金韩彬柔软的舌头，两条红舌暴露在空气中彼此交缠，翻搅。开始金韩彬还有力气跟着回应金知元对他口腔的侵占和掠夺，金知元要搅着他的舌头往里钻，他就用力的顶回去。

客厅里只剩下了舌与舌碰撞的口水声和彼此粗重的喘息声。

金韩彬觉得自己就像是溺水的人，他的舌头在替他做抗争，在夺取另一个人的氧气来让自己的生命得以维持。

金知元的硬邦邦的性器被两片柔软的臀瓣压着却不能动，感觉真是折磨，于是他握着金韩彬的腰把他稍微提起了一点对着他的小❀砰砰撞了几下。

金韩彬的嘴巴还被金知元的舌头堵着，无法顺畅呼吸带来的窒息感使他感到头晕眼花，脑海中一阵阵嗡嗡作响，他揪紧了金知元的衣服，试图把声音吞回去，却在小穴不小心吸住了一点包皮时没忍住声音，几声绵软的呻吟就从喉眼钻了出来。

他惊恐的睁大了眼睛，转动眼珠看向郑粲右的房门。

金知元和他分开，两个人的嘴唇都有些红肿，此刻都在大口呼吸着空气中彼此的吐息。

金知元本来也没想要做的太过头，事情的走向发展的确实有些出乎意料。

金知元摸了金韩彬被汗湿的头发。

“我不会做下去的。”

“帮我夹出来好吗？”

金韩彬的眼睛里还挂着要掉不掉的泪水，他看向金知元迷迷糊糊的想，金知元是永远不会拒绝他的人，这样的人在拜托他做一件事情，他同样也是无法拒绝的。

金韩彬点了点头。

金知元跪在金韩彬的胯间，两手左右把他的臀瓣掰的更开，下身往前凑，硬挺挺的肉棒插在臀缝中，他两手一松，紧俏而肉嘟嘟的臀肉顷刻间吞没了他，弹出一个好看的肉浪。

金韩彬惊喘了一声，搂住了金知元的脖子。

金知元的肉棒开始急速的在他的臀缝之中抽插，顶端不停溢出的前列腺液将金韩彬的双腿间蹭的湿湿哒哒。

金韩彬自己的直挺挺的随着金知元的动作在他的小腹上来回磨蹭，粗糙的布料蹭的他有些疼，让他产生了一种被凌虐般的舒爽快感，白白的液体在金知元的衣服上留下了痕迹。

金韩彬开始控制不住地发抖，露出了一幅忍耐不已的表情。

“金韩彬。”金知元舔吻着他的耳朵问，“你要高潮了吗？”

金韩彬的的声音被他自己捂着的手遮掩的断断续续，金知元勉强才听清他在说什么。

“会……会弄脏裤子的……”金韩彬忍不住发出几声抽泣。

“没关系的。”金知元把他的刘海拨到两侧，有些坏心眼的说，“我们韩彬尼今天穿的是深色裤子对不对，没有人会看出来的。”


End file.
